With development of mobile terminal technology, the mobile terminal has entered a touch screen time. Now, multiple sensors are installed on the mobile terminal. A signal is collected by a sensor and is further processed, so as to implement various functions and thus provide various experiences to a user.
Hereinafter some kinds of sensors are illustrated. A light sensor automatically controls a brightness of a screen by sensing a light intensity. A distance sensor emits a light pulse outwardly and calculates a distance from the distance sensor to an object according to a time duration from the light pulse being emitted to being reflected by the object.
There are also other sensors in the mobile terminal, which are similar to the light sensor and the distance sensor. These sensors need to rely on a light emitted from outside or needs to emit a signal such as infrared or a light pulse to outside. So these sensors should not be completely sealed in the mobile terminal, a window that the sensor interacts with the outside should not be shaded. Since in a conventional technology, generally, a transparent or translucent opening is provided on a touch screen of the mobile terminal and the sensor is arranged under the opening, so the sensor may not only receive a light from outside but also emit a signal to outside.
The mobile terminal generally has an earphone opening, a camera opening and so on. If a hole is provided on the screen of the mobile terminal, integration degree of the mobile device will be lowered and a front panel of the device is entirely disordered, which causes a bad user experience. So, there needs a new method for arranging an opening sensor of the mobile terminal.